La demande un peu particulière d'Edward
by irkiala
Summary: Ed demande quelque chose à Envy et celui-ci refuse. Qu'a demandé Ed? Pourquoi Envy refuse? YAOI / LEMON / vous êtes prevenues !
1. Chapter 1 : la dispute

Me revoici avec une fanfic FMA sur le couple Edward - Envy ... mon préféré ! Elle est déjà complètement écrite et donc le temps entre chaque publication ne sera pas trop long

Autre chose : j'ai déjà publiée cette fic sur mon blog ... donc il est possible que vous l'ayez déjà lue quelque part !

Bonne lecture !

PS : j'essaierais de répondre à tous les reviews que vous me laisseriez ... alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

**1) La dispute:**

-Non!

-S'il te plait! _Voix suppliante._

-J'ai dit NON! _Voix ferme._

-Envy..._ yeux de chiens battus_

-Ne commence pas...

-S'il te plait! _Voix suppliante._

-Edward. _Voix menaçante._

-Allez rien qu'une fois. S'il te plait.

-Edward. J'ai dit non!

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai pas envie.

-Allez pour me faire plaisir.

-Trouve autre chose.

-Pour une fois.

-Non.

-C'est toujours moi qui cède à tes envies d'habitude.

-Et c'est très bien comme ça!

-Tu pourrais faire pareil pour une fois.

-Non.

-S'il te plait.


	2. Chapter 2 : la demande

**2) La demande :**

Edward habitait Central depuis quelques mois. Il travaillait toujours pour l'armée, bien qu'il ait réussi à rendre son corps à son frère. Envy n'était pas étranger à cette réussite. Edward avait gardé ses auto-mails qu'il jugeait plus pratique dans son métier à risques. Alphonse était retourné à Resembool pour finir ses études avec le projet de devenir médecin. Il habitait chez Pinako et s'était rapproché de Winry. Edward leur rendait régulièrement visite.

Le blond habitait un appartement pas très loin de la caserne, où il ne voulait pas loger. Il voulait avoir de la place et pouvoir accueillir Alphonse et Winry quand ils venaient le voir. De plus, Envy habitait avec lui.

C'était une chose connue que des proches de l'ainé des Elric. La nature exacte de sa relation avec le vert n'était en revanche connue de personne, pas même des deux intéressés.

Ils s'engueulaient souvent, se battaient parfois, mais Envy n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur place pour lui. Il avait envoyé au diable les autres homonculus et se contentait de parasiter le blond. Il le suivait sur certaines de ses missions et l'aidait même parfois. Mais à chaque fois, Edward devait en payer le prix.

Edward supportait tant bien que mal la présence du vert. Il se voyait mal vivre seul maintenant que son frère était à Resembool, mais il ne se voyait pas habiter là-bas.

A vrai dire, ils ne se voyaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas exactement la nature de leurs sentiments. Ils s'envoyaient régulièrement en l'air, à l'initiative de l'un ou de l'autre, mais le plus souvent cela venait d'Envy. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait autant besoin de faire ça au blond, qui soit dit en passant, avait l'air d'apprécier et pas qu'un peu.

Il faisait beau cet après midi là. Le soleil inondait la pièce de lumière et celle-ci se reflétait dans la chevelure blonde qu'Envy avait en face de lui. Il avait arrêté de la contempler suite à la demande d'Edward.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête!

-Mais Envy rien qu'une soirée.

-Dans tes rêves!

-Justement avec toi, ça n'en sera plus un.

-NON!

Le vert avait écouté d'une oreille distraite ce que le blond lui avait demandé. Aussi ne savait-il pas ce qu'il lui demandait exactement. Le seul mot qui lui était parvenu était « fille ».

Et de là était parti leur dispute.


	3. Chapter 3 : débuts

alors voici le chapitre 3 ! vous allez en savoir un peu plus ^^'! en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait ! N'hesitez pas à me le faire savoir !

ATTENTION : LEMON !

* * *

Matsuyama : alors oui le premier chap est théâtrale et c'est voulut ! mais bon j'allais pas faire toute la fic comme ça. c'est lourd au bout d'un moment XD

* * *

**3) Débuts :**

Excédé par le blond, Envy parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas suivi ce que le blond lui racontait, trop occupé à jouer avec ses cheveux. Le soleil pouvait y mettre des couleurs incroyables.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux. Depuis quelques jours, il s'était découvert d'un possessivité excessive envers Edward. Il se posait des questions et cela le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

De son coté, Edward ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Et que je traine avec les collègues tard le soir. Et que je pars en mission sans prévenir. Et que je me trimballe en boxer ou en serviette dans l'appartement.

Ce qui mettait à mal les envies du vert. Et cela se terminaient de deux façons soit ils se battaient soit Envy arrivait à ses fins et possédait le blond.

Edward se sentait un peu con après le départ du vert. Il entendit la porte claquer et la regarda un moment avant de finalement aller s'asseoir devant. Il posa sa tête dessus, ferma les yeux et soupira. Il en était sur, le vert ne l'avait pas écouté et c'est pour ça qu'il était dans cet état.

Au début de leur cohabitation, Edward n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi Envy voulait vivre avec lui, ni pourquoi lui-même avait accepté. Et puis au fil des semaines, il s'était habitué à sa présence, à ses remarques et à ses envies. Le blond n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait la première fois.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Edward revenait d'une mission assez difficile et n'avait qu'une envie : un bain.

Il était rentré chez lui et, à peine passé la porte d'entrée, avait commencé à se déshabiller. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, en entrant, c'était qu'Envy, roulé en boule sur le canapé, ne dormait que d'un œil. A cet époque, l'homonculus se planquait sous la forme d'un chat, pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons sur sa présence dans l'appartement du blond. Le vert avait donc suivit la progression, et le dénudement progressif du blond, vers la salle de bains. La dernière image qu'il avait eu de l'alchimiste fut ses fesses nues avant qu'il ne referme la porte de la salle de bains.

Sans même sans rendre compte, il s'était levé, transformé et arrêté devant le porte de la salle de bains. Il écoutait le blond prendre une douche, puis entré dans son bain. Il ne résistât pas plus longtemps et entra doucement dans la salle de bain.

La pièce était pleine de buée . Sans faire ni bruit ni lumière, il se déshabilla et ouvrit doucement la porte séparant le bloc douche/baignoire du reste de la salle de bains. *

La vision qui s'offrit à lui fit tomber ses dernières réticences. Edward était allongé dans la baignoire, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos. Sa peau légèrement rougie par la température de l'eau chaude. Ses cheveux défaits et mouillés , étalés autour de lui. Il était là complètement détendu, offrant le vision de son corps nu au vert. Qui ne résistât pas plus longtemps avant de rentrer à son tour dans le bain.

-Non mais ça va pas!

Edward avait ouvert grands les yeux et s'était redressé sous l'intrusion d'Envy.

-Si très bien, merci. Et toi?

Envy avait juste le temps de cacher sa virilité aux yeux du blond. En effet celle-ci était quelque peu éveillé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là?

-Je viens prendre un bain. Avec toi.

Envy lui fit un grand sourire, charmeur. Il ne devait surtout pas l'effrayer, enfin pas encore.

-Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais?

-Personne.

-Et si je suis pas d'accord!

-T'avais qu'à te déshabiller dans la salle de bains.

Pendant cet échange verbal, Envy s'était rapproché d'Edward. Celui-ci rougit à la dernière remarque de son colocataire.

-Tu peux reculer, tu sais!

-Pas envie.

-Envy...

-Tu m'as donné envie.

-De prendre un bain? T'aurai pu attendre que je finisse.

-Soit tu le fais exprès, soit t'es vraiment naïf!

Envy partit dans un grand éclat de rire quand il vit le figure du blond virer au rouge sous la compréhension du sous entendu.

-Non je suis pas d'accord! T'es pas mon genre! Dégage!

-Ça, pas question!

-Mais j'ai pas envie, moi!

-Ça n'a pas d'importance!

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

Envy, pour le faire taire, attrapa ses poignets, l'immobilisant, et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Edward écarquilla les yeux de surprises, puis commença à se débattre. Il était complètement novice dans ce domaine là et ne voyait pas très bien comment ça allait se passer. De plus, il ne voulait pas l'expérimenter de cette façon là. Certes il savait que les filles ne lui faisait pas d'effet, mais il ne s'était pas penché sur la question des garçons. Et voilà qu'Envy débarquait comme ça, dans SON bain, pour l'embrasser et surement un peu plus.

Envy, quant à lui, se laissait complètement guider par son envie. N'est pas l'homonculus de l'Envie qui veut! Il ne pensait qu'à la satisfaire. Qu'Edward soit un garçon ne le gênait aucunement. Il préférait même.

Il avait réussi à se positionner entre les jambes du blond et faisait peser son poids sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Il tenait toujours ses poignets, un dans chaque main. Le blond commençait sérieusement à se débattre, il allait donc devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il fit appuyer son sexe, en érection, contre celui du blond. Qui gémit contre ses lèvres. Envy en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Edward voulait protester, se défendre mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa mission l'avait énormément fatigué et le vert était bien plus fort que lui. Si bien que peu à peu, il se mit à répondre aux baisers. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. C'était juste que le vert les lui imposait. Et il détestait se faire imposer des choses.

Envy, sentant la résistance du blond fondre comme neige au soleil, en profitât. Il commença par imprimer un mouvement à son bassin. Il sentait que le blond y réagissait favorablement, d'une part à cause de ses gémissements, et d'autre part, parce qu'il sentait un durcissement bien caractéristique. Il lâcha ses poignets et commença à le caresser, à descendre doucement ses mains sur son corps musclé. Il en appréciait le toucher. Edward avait passé ses mains autour de son cou et cherchait à approfondir le baiser. Envy sourit. Ça semblait plutot bien parti.

Le vert fit descendre ses mains afin de s'occuper de la virilité, maintenant réveillée, du blond. Une de ses mains s'enroulât autour du sexe tendu, caressant par la même occasion le sien, dans ses mouvements de vas-et-viens. L'autre descendit plus bas et se mit à lui masser les fesses. Edward, trop occupé à savourer la main sur son membre, ne fit pas attention à la deuxième main. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut menaçante mais qui était loin de l'être.

-Je te prépare pour que tu n'ai pas mal … pour la suite.

Envy le regardait dans les yeux avec une lueur que le blond n'arrivait pas à définir. Il rougit encore plus lorsqu'il comprit en quoi consistait la suite. Il était trop tard maintenant pour reculer. Aussi acquiesça-t-il de la tête pour que le vert continue son traitement. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire. Il fondit de nouveau sur la bouche du blond et continua à lui prodiguer ses caresses. Il devait le détendre et le préparer au maximum. Pour qu'il apprécie et qu'il veuille recommencer.

Le vert savourait les gémissements et les mains du blond dans ses cheveux. Il savait à ses mains que son amant appréciait. Il finit de le préparer. L'intrusion des deux autres doigts avait crispée ses mains sur ses cheveux. Il lui tira un gémissement de frustration quand il retira ses doigts mais il ne fut pas long à les remplacer.

Edward se crispa sous le rentrée du membre gonflé d'Envy. Il agrippa à pleine mains les cheveux de son partenaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à sa présence, il desserra ses mains, libérant ainsi la chevelure du vert. Quand Envy ne sentit plus aucune tension, il commença ses vas-et-viens. Doucement d'abord. Pour lui laisser le temps de s'y faire.

-Envy … plus vite. Sa voix complètement prise par le plaisir.

-Tu es sur?

-Oui.

Alors il commença à accélérer. L'eau contenue dans la baignoire commença à faire des vagues qui débordaient et venaient éclabousser les murs. Entre deux baisers passionnés, ils n'étaient plus que gémissements et halètements. Jusqu'à ce qu'Envy touche la prostate du blond. Celui-ci poussa un cri avant de lui demander de recommencer. Envy sourit et recommença encore et encore à buter sur ce point si particulier. Il se laissait complètement envahir par ses sensations, il se perdait en elles. Et quand Edward jouit dans un cri, il vint lui aussi. Il posa son front contre celui du blond. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés. Ils reprenait leur respirations. Envy embrassa encore une fois Edward avant de se retirer doucement et de s'affaler sur lui. Edward referma ses bras sur lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond et y déposa des petits bisous papillons. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Ils savouraient les sensations qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Edward ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait énormément apprécier mais il ne pouvait pas le reconnaître devant lui sinon il allait être imbuvable.

Envy, quant à lui, se demandait quand est ce qu'il aurait l'occasion de recommencer. Le blond avait aimé, ça il en était sur. Il savait que le blond allait se méfier de lui. Il devrait la jouer fine. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais vivre avec un ex-ennemi non plus. Il savait faire des efforts et des sacrifices s'ils étaient payants. Et ça serait surement le cas.

Aucun des deux ne savaient comment se sortir de là. Ils furent sauver par la sonnerie du téléphone. Edward se releva d'un bond et sortit de la baignoire et vitesse, sans regarder Envy.

-Désolé, je dois aller répondre.

Envy l'entendit prendre une serviette et sortir de la salle de bains pour aller décrocher. C'était le petit Elric qui appelait, comme après chaque mission de l'ainé. Il allait en avoir pour un moment.

Envy sorti du bain à son tour, vida la baignoire et prit un douche. Il sorti de la salle de bain sec et habillé. Il avait prit une grande serviette dans laquelle il enroulât Edward qui sursauta. Il commença alors à lui essuyer les cheveux avec une autre serviette. Le blond ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Il appréciait les gestes du vert, car il est vrai qu'il commençait à avoir froid. Mais il ne voulait pas raccroché. Son frère aurait trouvé ça bizarre.

-Écoute Envy, je sais que t'as rien suivit à ce que je t'ai dit.

-Même pas vrai, lui répondit une voix derrière la porte.

-Tu devrais être content que je te demande ça. J'aurai très bien pu faire ça sans t'en parler. Mais je voulais que ce soit avec toi.

Un silence lui répondit.

-Écoute , je te laisse. Je reviens dans deux heures. Si tu es OK...

Envy entendit le blond se lever et sortir de l'appartement. Il n'avait pas vu ça comme ça. C'est vrai qu'Edward aurait très bien pu se passer de lui pour ça. Pourquoi le blond lui avait demandé alors? Il avait deux heures devant pour y réfléchir et prendre sa décision.

_* les salles de bains au Japon se compose ainsi : une première partie avec le lavabo, les armoires, où on se déshabille et une deuxième, séparée de la première, où se trouve la douche et la baignoire. Ce qui est très pratique car comme ça on peut s'amuser dans son bain sans en foutre partout._


	4. Chapter 4 : réponse

**4) Réponse:**

Le jour commençait à décliner. Les gens rentraient chez eux, pressés de revoir leurs familles. Edward Elric, alchimiste d'état connu sous le nom de Full Métal Alchimiste, rentrait aussi chez lui. Il avait quitté son domicile deux heures plus tôt et se demandait ce qu'il allait trouver en y rentrant. En effet, suite à une demande un peu particulière de sa part, il s'était disputé avec son colocataire, Envy, l'homonculus de l'Envie. Et il l'avait laissé seul pour qu'il réfléchisse.

Edward se tenait devant la porte de son appartement ne sachant s'il devait frapper et attendre qu'Envy vienne lui ouvrir, ou entrer directement et annoncer sa présence.

Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois petits coups à la porte. Et attendit. Il entendit des pas de l'autre coté de la porte, la clef jouer dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le subjuguera deux secondes, puis il tendit son bouquet de fleurs à la merveilleuse créature qu'il avait en face de lui. Celle-ci prit le bouquet et plongea le nez dedans pour en respirer le parfum délicat.

Un mini Ed effectuait la danse de la victoire dans la tête de l'alchimiste. Envy avait accepté. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Et bien, ne reste pas planté là, entre!

La créature lui tourna la dos, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Edward rentra à son tour et ferma la porte. Il la regarda un moment chercher un vase pour y mettre les fleurs.

-Tu es magnifique, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

-Je sais! Tout le monde me le dit.

Son rire cristallin retentit dans la cuisine, et Edward se sentit fondre sous son regard de braise.

Le blond fit descendre son regard le long de son corps. De longs cheveux légèrement bouclés. Une poitrine ferme et pas trop grosse. Une taille marquée. De longues jambes fuselé. Ses fesses étaient restées les mêmes. La couleur des cheveux aussi. Envy s'était juste féminisé. La robe qu'elle portait lui allait à merveille. Noire avec des manches courtes, arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, offrant un décolleté avantageux mais pas plongeant.

-Alors Edo, quelle est la suite du programme?

L'homonculus avait légèrement modifié sa voix. Jamais elle ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Cette simple phrase fit naitre des frissons dans son corps. Il se reprit et lui sourit, d'un sourire charmeur.

-Et bien, nous allons diner!

Envy parut légèrement surpris mais acquiesça.

-Bien. Et où ça?

-C'est une surprise!

Le sourire qu'il lui envoya fit frissonner Envy d'anticipation. Elle commençait à prendre goût à ce petit jeu. Et elle voulait savoir jusqu'où il irait.

Elle s'était décidé à la dernière minute, ayant ressassé, ayant cherché à se remémorer ce que le blond lui avait dit alors qu'elle regardait le soleil jouer dans ses cheveux. Edward semblait tout excité et elle se demandait si c'était à cause de lui ou du fait qu'il se soit transformé en fille. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Edward n'était pas attiré par les filles.

Edward emmena Envy dans un petit restaurant, pas très loin de chez eux. Le cadre, romantique à souhait, avait fait rire la verte qui s'était vite reprise sous le regard noir du blond.

Le diner se passa relativement bien. Edward jouant la carte du séducteur et Envy celle de la jeune innocente. Tout était en sous entendus, effleurements et regards.

A la sortie du restaurant, Edward prit la main d'Envy. Bien que surprise, elle ne dit rien. Et ils rentrèrent donc main dans la main, comme n'importe quel couple. Ils furent étrangement silencieux durant le trajet. Chacun repensant à ce qui venaient de se passer et à ce qui allait suivre.

Edward ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, laissa passer Envy et ferma derrière lui. Puis il aida la jeune femme à enlever son manteau. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser papillon dans son cou. Il sourit en voyant les frissons naitre et se répandre sur sa peau.

Envy n'avait qu'un envie. Celle de se retourner et de l'embrasser. Le blond l'avait chauffé toute la soirée et elle avait hâte de voir venir la suite. Mais elle savait qu'Edward voulait être maitre du jeu, aussi se laissa-telle faire quand il la fit asseoir sur le canapé.

Le blond s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle était tellement belle. La soirée s'était bien passée. Elle avait joué le jeu et il lui en était reconnaissant, très reconnaissant. Il lui effleura la joues de ses doigt et elle pencha la tête sur le coté, recherchant le contact. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, chastement, sur les lèvres. Puis un peu plus fort. Plusieurs fois. Quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle entrouvrit la bouche et les deux muscles mou se rencontrèrent et entamèrent un ballet sensuel.

Très vite, l'air vint à manquer. Front contre front, ils reprenaient leurs respirations.

-Et bien, Edo. Je ne te savais pas si entreprenant!

-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

Il lui sourit avant de venir reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Les mains du blond avaient glissées le long du corps de sa partenaire. Qui se laissa allonger sur le canapé. Elle passa alors ses mains autour de son cou pour accentuer les baisers.

Leurs mains commencèrent à se faire baladeuses, à chercher le contact avec la peau de l'autre. L'excitation montait dans leurs deux corps. Edward se sentait grandir. Envy, quant à elle, découvrait les sensations d'un corps de femme dans cette situation. Elle sentait une douce chaleur montée en elle. Elle sentait ses lèvres se gonfler sous l'afflux sanguin. Elle sentait aussi l'érection du blond contre sa cuisse. Bien que ses sensations soient nouvelles, c'étaient elles qui prédominaient, comme toujours, dans son esprit.

Edward avait quitté sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou. Ses mains avaient remontées la robe et il lui caressait doucement les cuisses. La peau douce était un délice sous ses doigt. N'en pouvant plus, il la fit s'assoir et lui enleva sa robe en la passant par dessus sa tête. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Edward détaillant le buste sans soutien-gorge en face de lui. Envy sentit le rose lui monter aux joues sous se regard. Alors que plus impudique tu meurs!

-Quoi! Dit-elle en se rallongeant.

-Rien... ils sont magnifiques.

Edward se pencha sur elle et les embrassa tendrement. Il sentit Envy se détendre. Puis il les prit en mains et commença à les caresser. Sa bouche passait de l'un à l'autre. Envy gémissait ouvertement sous se traitement. Edward sourit en l'entendant. Lorsqu'il revint prendre possession de sa bouche, elle en profita pour défaire sa veste. Ils durent se séparer pour qu'il puisse l'enlever. Elle lui enleva ensuite son T-shirt et dessina des se doigts fins le contour des muscles du torse du blond. Edward poussa un soupir de bien-être ce qui décida Envy à poser une de ses mains sur la bosse de son pantalon. Edward sursauta légèrement au contact, ne s'y attendant pas. Elle commença à le caresse doucement puis en appuyant un peu plus fort. Edward ne retint pas son gémissement. Il se rallongea sur elle, plongeant vers ses lèvres. Il fit descendre une de ses mains et commença à la caresser à travers le tissus de sa culotte.

Edward buvait littéralement ses gémissements. Les sensations nouvelles qu'expérimentaient Envy avaient raison de toutes ses envies. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle se laissait contrôler par ses sensations. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'Edward continue. Elle voulait expérimenter jusqu'au bout ses sensations.

Le blond commença une longue et lente descente. Il parsemait de baisers le corps offert sous lui. Il appréciait le fait de lui donner du plaisir, le fait d'être au dessus et de décider, le fait d'être le dominant. En effet, il l'était très rarement, et encore, parce qu'Envy le laissait l'être. C'était toujours Envy qui menait leur ébats. C'était toujours Envy qui décidait où, quand, comment. Edward avait rarement son mot à dire et rarement le temps de le dire. Pas qu'Envy soit rapide, mais disons, qu'il le laissait à peine respirer, alors parler!

Quand il arriva à la barrière de tissus, le blond passa ses mains en dessous et la retira doucement. Edward regarda Envy et le rose qu'il lui vit aux joues le fit sourire.

-Je ne te savais pas si pudique, lui dit-il malicieusement.

Elle rougit encore plus.

-Tu fais pareil, je te signale.

-Je sais.

Il l'embrassa et inséra une de ses mains entre ses cuisses petit à petit, il lui fit écarter les cuisses et commença à caresser ses lèvres gonflées. Ses doigts se mirent à explorer cet antre qu'il découvrit chaud et humide. Il ramena ses doigts à sa bouche pour les lécher et gouter sa mouille. Envy le regarda faire étonnée et se cacha la figure derrière se mains. Edward vint les embrasser avant de faire descendre ses baisers le long de son corps jusqu'à sa toison brune. Elle aussi avait des reflets verts. Il regarda un instant ce sexe de femme. Ça serait la seule et unique fois qu'il en verrait un. Puis il y plongea la tête. Envy poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle voulut le repousser mais elle n'y arriva pas. Les sensations étaient plus fortes que sa raison ou son inhibition.

-D'habitude tu ne dis rien quand je m'occupe de toi de cette façon-là.

Edward remonta à son visage et enleva ses mains qui lui cachait la figure.

-Envy? Ça va? Regarde-moi.

Le visage d'Edward n'était que tendresse avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Envy finit par le regarder. Sur son visage pouvait se lire désir, renoncement et quelque chose que le blond n'arriva pas à identifier car Envy enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Edo, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle qui fit frissonner le blond.

Il la serra alors dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du canapé.

-Que...

-Je t'emmène dans ta chambre. Tu n'as pas l'air sure de toi.

Envy se laissa porter. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas sure, c'était qu'elle ne gérait plus rien du tout et elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Ça la déstabilisait. Edward la posa sur son lit, l'allongea et la couvrit avec la couette. Au moment de partir, il sentit une main le retenir. Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur son poignet.

-Edo, reste avec moi... s'il te plait...

-Soit.

Envy le lâcha et il se déshabilla rapidement. Une fois nu, il se glissa sous la couette et Envy vint se blottir contre lui.

-Envy...

-Oui.

-Si tu continue comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

-Qui a dit que tu devais?

En effet, Envy avait entreprit de le masturber. Edward se mit à gémir. Le plaisir montait en lui. Bientôt, il ne pourrais plus se contrôler.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Il allongea Envy sur le dos, se plaça entre ses jambes, attrapa son sexe d'une main pour le guider vers l'antre chaud de sa partenaire et la pénétra. Ils crièrent tous les deux sous l'intrusion et restèrent immobiles. Puis doucement Edward commença à bouger,vas-et-viens longs et lents. Il ressortait presque.

Envy avait agrippée les draps et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Edward lui se concentrait pour ne pas y aller comme une brute. Il voulait l'amener à l'orgasme avant de pouvoir y céder à son tour.

-Edo … plus vite …

Il obéit et accéléra un peu. Envy se tortillait de plaisir sous lui.

-Edo … plus fort …

Il donna un coup de rein un peu plus fort qui la fit crier.

-Comme ça?

-Oui! Oh oui!

Et il recommença encore et encore.

Envy laissa les sensations lui parvenir et se diffuser dans tout son corps. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait. C'était si bon. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ne pénétration anale. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas essayée plus tôt.

Edward avait encore augmenté la cadence et la force de ses coups de reins. Envy lui griffait le dos sous l'effet du plaisir et lui déposait des baisers papillons là où elle pouvait, quand elle le pouvait. Ça montait! Ça montait! Elle le sentait. Edward aussi car elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle vint en criant son prénom et en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos. Les contractions déclenchées par l'orgasme d'Envy eurent raison du blond, qui jouit dans un râle avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras, que la verte referma sur lui.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, embrassant la peau qu'ils avaient à portée de bouche. Reprenant leurs respirations. Calmant leurs cœurs.

Edward se retira doucement et s'allongea à coté d'elle, sur le dos. Elle vint se blottir contre lui en ramenant la couette sur eux. Ils finirent par s'endormir , bercés par la respiration de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5 : reveil

comme toujours : pas à moi mais à la petite vache japonaise à lunettes !

attention lemon !

enjoy !

* * *

**5) Réveil :**

Le lendemain matin les surprit tous les deux dans le même lit, celui d'Envy. Celui-ci avait repris sa forme originelle durant la nuit.

Ce fut le souffle chaud d'Edward dans son cou qui le réveilla. Il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit, contrairement à d'habitude.

Sa première pensée fut de vouloir l'expulser de son lit, mais avant qu'il ne la mette en action, il se rappela la soirée et surtout la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Son envie matinale se rappela alors à son bon souvenir.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage et il entreprit de vérifier si son amant était dans les même dispositions que lui. Ce qui était le cas.

Envy porta sa main vers l'érection matinale du blond et commença à le caresser du bout des doigts. Il pouvait sentir le sexe du blond gonfler et pulser sous l'afflux sanguin. Il continua un moment comme ça, Edward dormant toujours.

Il commença alors à embrasser le blond. Furtivement. Sur le front. Sur le nez. Le long de la mâchoire. Dans le cou. Sur les clavicules. Sur le torse. Il prit un de ses tétons en bouche et le fit durcir. Le deuxième subit le même sort.

Edward commençait à gémir et à se réveiller. Il se demandait pourquoi le colonel Mustang l'avait allongé sur son bureau et lui léchait le torse. Il avait viré bizarre, ce rêve.

Envy s'était positionné au dessus de lui et observait son visage. Il pouvait y voir les signes de son réveil proche. Il souriait. Il avait hâte qu'il se réveille.

Edward papillonna des paupières et ouvrit grands les yeux. Il resta interdit en voyant Envy, juste au dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Envy?

-Oui?

-Qu'es-tu fous là? Qu'es-tu fous dans mon lit?

La voix ensommeillée du blond indiquait qu'il n'avait encore complètement emmergé.

-C'est toi qui es dans mon lit … Edo …

Envy avait murmuré son prénom d'une manière si sensuelle, que des frissons parcoururent son corps. Alors toute le soirée lui revint en mémoire et du rouge apparu sur ses joues.

-Envy?

-Oui?

-J'ai, comme qui dirai, un problème.

-Ah oui? Et lequel?

-Tu es assis sur mon problème.

-Ah! Et?

-Et … Et ben, il va falloir que quelqu'un s'en occupe.

-Quelqu'un?

-Oui. Il va pas disparaître comme ça.

-Moi je l'aime bien ton problème.

-Alors que dirais-tu de t'en occuper, hein?

Envy sourit, un sourire pervers. Ainsi le blond était partant. Soit! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir!

Envy se releva et descendit directement au problème qu'il goba sans autre préambule. Le gémissement qu'il obtint le ravit énormément. Il commença ses vas-et-viens buccaux. Edward avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme à chaque fois.

De ses mains, le vert se mit à lui caresser les cuisses, les fesses, les bourses, tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il sentit la tension monter dans le corps soumis à lui et accéléra ses mouvements. Edward éjacula dans sa bouche. Il garda la précieuse semence et descendit vers l'anneau de chair du blond. Il se servit de ce qu'il avait en bouche pour lubrifier ses doigts et l'entrée du blond.

Quand cela fut fait, il se releva, embrassa Edward et le pénétra d'un coup. Il l'avait tellement bien préparé que sur le visage du blond ne se lit aucune trace de douleur. Après les quelques instants d'immobilité nécessaire, Envy commença ses coups de reins. Il pouvait voir le visage du blond arborer toutes les expressions du plaisir. Présentait-il le même visage hier soir? Présenterait-il le même visage s'ils échangeaient leurs places?

-Envy … plus fort.

Envy cessa de penser à ça pour se concentrer uniquement sur le moment présent, sur l'acte présent et sur les sensations qui se diffusaient en lui.

Edward atteignit l'orgasme juste avant Envy. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le blond qui referma ses bras autour de lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux. Envy le laissa faire.

Quand leurs respirations se firent calmées, Envy se dégagea et s'allongea à coté d'Edward. Il ramena la couette à eux. Ce n'est pas qu'il faisait froid mais on était si bien sous une couette à deux!

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. Edward passa à la caserne finir un rapport et eut le reste de sa journée de libre. Il la passa à flâner dans les rues de Central.

Ce qui c'était passé ses dernières 24 heures tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Et n'avait pas apporté de réponses à ses incertitudes.

Il avait changé depuis que le vert habitait chez lui. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Et le vert y était pour quelque chose. Il savait mais ne voulait se l'avouer. Personne ne devait savoir et encore moins Envy. Le blond n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il se passerait. S'il le découvrait, il serait infernal.

Il finit par rentrer chez lui. Il découvrit l'appartement vide. Il en profita donc pour prendre un bain en étant sur de ne pas être dérangé. Il mangea puis alla se coucher en se disant que peut-être l'adage* était vrai.

_

* * *

* la nuit porte conseil_


	6. Chapter 6 : l'alcool :

comme toujours, ils sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa

pas de lemon dans ce chap mais un gros sous entendu XD

allez bonne lecture !

* * *

**6) L'alcool : un mal pour un bien ou un bien pour un mal?**

-Envy … arrête!

-Non!

-Ça suffit!

-Donne m'en encore un...

-J'ai dis non!

-Allez... fais pas ton radin...

-Non Envy!

-Rah qu'es tu fais chier quand tu t'y met toi aussi.

-Si tu le dis. Tu es sur? Tu veux pas en parler?

-Non.

Une bouteille s'agita sous le nez d'Envy.

-Je te ressers si tu me racontes, fit la voix enjôleuse.

L'Envie regarda l'Avarice, la bouteille, son verre, la bouteille, poussa un long soupir et tendit son verre.

-Ok.

-Bien! Commence donc pas descendre celui-là! Lui dit-il en remplissant son verre.

Et Envy s'exécuta.

-Tu es amoureux! Greed affichait un sourire toutes dents dehors.

-N'importe quoi!

Greed se pencha un peu plus vers Envy, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda:

-Depuis combien de temps vis-tu chez lui?

-Huit mois.

-Depuis combien de temps tu le sautes?

-Six mois.

-Qui t'as baisé d'autres depuis que tu le baises, lui?

-Personne, répondit Envy après avoir réfléchi deux secondes, l'alcool n'aidant pas la chose.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté sa demande?

-Ch'ais pas.

-Tu en es amoureux! Conclua Greed, tout content de lui. Voilà la seule explication logique à tout ça!

Et il leur resservit un verre.

-Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de lui dire de suite. Mais au moins avoue le toi une bonne fois pour toute. Tu verras, ça ira beaucoup mieux après.

-Je te savais expert en problème de cul, ironisa le vert.

-Disons que je suis passé par là, répondit évasivement Greed.

Envy détacha son regard torve de son verre et essaye de faire la mise au point sur Greed. Il y renonça, ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

-Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que j'ai pas bien compris.

-Je sais ce que tu vis. Je suis passé par là.

Le vert éclata de rire.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu veux. Déjà je sais même pas ce que je fais là...

-Boire gratis...

-Alors viens pas me raconter n'importe quoi.

Greed se leva et se dirigea vers la porte menant au reste du bâtiment, qui servait d'habitation à l'Avarice et à sa bande.

-Bah alors? Tu vas rester planter là. Je vais te montrer.

Intrigué Envy se leva, marcha ou plutôt chancela. Il faut dire, que bien qu'il est une grande résistance à l'alcool, au bout d'un moment et d'une quantité non négligeable de bouteilles, ça finit quand même par lui attaquer le cerveau et les jambes. Pour l'instant le seuil de tolérance de son estomac n'était pas encore atteint.

Greed guida Envy à travers le bâtiment pour arriver devant une porte. Le brun attendit que son invité arrive à sa hauteur avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Ils entrèrent doucement.

Envy aperçut une forme allongée sur le lit. _Alors chui dans la piaule à Greed!_ Ils s'approchèrent et Envy commença à détailler le corps allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée à leur opposé. Longs cheveux noirs. Corps fin et musclé. Indéniablement masculin.

Greed s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à Envy de ne pas faire de bruit. Il commença à caresser les cheveux et se pencha pour l'embrasser. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il tourna la tête et Envy put enfin connaître l'identité de l'amant du brun.

Greed l'embrassa, se leva et entraina Envy à sa suite. Il referma doucement et traina Envy vers le bar. Celui-ci se laissa faire, encore sous le choc de sa découverte. Il reprit ses esprits quand ils furent de nouveau attablé au bar.

-TU TE TAPES KIMBLEE?

-Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas tous entendu.

-J'en reviens pas!

Envy se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, prit son verre et le vida d'un seul trait.

-Moi non plus! Tu comprends maintenant.

-Il a du te faire exploser la première fois.

-Et ça lui arrive encore.

Envy lui adressa un regard gros yeux.

-Disons qu'il n'est pas toujours partant. Mais comme j'arrive toujours à mes fins... et bien après il se venge en me faisant exploser.

-Outch!

-Comme tu dis!

-Tu devrais pas être plus prudent?

-Non. Je veux je prend. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Greed affichait un grand sourire. Envy le regarda, soupira et secoua le tête. Si ces deux là avaient finit par s'entendre ... peut être ... que lui et Edward...

-Donc vous filez le parfait amour?

-Parfait je sais pas. Mais en tout cas, on sait à quoi s'en tenir concernant l'autre.

Greed vida son verre.

-Tu sais, tu devrais y réfléchir.

Envy acquiesça de la tête, descendit de son tabouret et quitta le Devil's Nest sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

un reviews ? please ...


	7. Chapter 7 : bonus

toujours pas à moi ! je ne fais que les emprunter à Hiromu Arakawa pour les martyriser!

attention lemon ! et non c'est pas de Envy x Ed ! mais un autre couple que je trouve mimi : Greed x Kimblee !

bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bonus :**

Greed regarda Envy sortir de son bar, se resservit un verre qu'il vida cul sec et se dirigea vers sa chambre. _Note chambre_. Il jubilait d'avance de pouvoir serrer dans ses bras son amant, de dormir contre lui. Il était loin d'être aussi porter sur le sexe que ce que les gens avaient l'habitude de croire. C'est juste que quand il avait envie il ne pouvait attendre. En fait il n'était pas l'Avarice, mais plutôt l'Impatience. Il ne pouvait attendre. Quand il voulait quelque chose, c'était tout de suite maintenant.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre, s'y glissa et referma sans faire de bruit ne voulant pas réveiller la personne qui dormait dans son lit.

-C'est peine perdue, Greed.

Kimblee tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Greed afficher un sourire un peu débile genre _je l'ai pas fait exprès._ Qui devint un sourire qui voulait dire _je te mangerai bien._

-Bon, si t'es réveillé, on va peut être pouvoir s'amuser.

-Dans tes rêves! Kimblee affichait un regard noir.

Greed s'approcha du lit en se déshabillant. Kimblee le regarda faire et s'assit dans le lit. Le drap tomba et découvrit son torse nu. Greed se lécha les lèvres à cette vue.

-Allez, allez mon petit Zolf, tu sais bien que j'arrive toujours à mes fins. Greed affichait maintenant un sourire pervers. Tu sais très bien ce qui arrive quand tu dors dans cette tenue.

Kimblee regarda son torse et haussa les épaules.

-Je vais pas changer mes habitudes pour toi. Et si tu t'approches encore, je t'explose!

En effet, l'Alchimiste Écarlate avait rapproché ses mains l'une de l'autre, prêt à se défendre contre les ardeurs de l'Avarice.

Greed continua quand même à s'approcher et s'assit sur le lit, mais à distance raisonnable de son amant.

-Écoute … pourquoi tu ne te laisserais pas faire … gentiment, dis?

-Pas envie.

Kimblee le regardait toujours méfiant. Greed pouvait se montrer très retord et très manipulateur. Il en avait déjà fait les frais et plus d'une fois. Greed regardait le brun, il savait qu'il devait faire attention, il n'avait pas envie d'exploser une nouvelle fois. Mais le changement dans le regard de Kimblee qu'il vit lui fit comprendre qu'il était peut être mal barre.

-J'ai peut être une solution … mais je suis pas sur que tu sois d'accord.

-La quelle?

Greed était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait imaginer. Il savait l'alchimiste très inventif. Il en avait déjà fait les frais et plus d'une fois.

-Je te prend … ou je t'explose … c'est à toi de voir.

Kimblee plongea son regard dans celui de son amant et sourit. Greed le regarda pour voir s'il plaisantait, mais non le brun était on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Bien et si je n'ai ni envie de me faire prendre, ni envie d'exploser?

-Et bien tu vas dormir seul pendant un moment, alors!

Greed secoua la tête. Il avait raison son changement de regard n'arguait rien de bon. _Tant pis_ se dit-il. _Autant jouer le jeu_ . Il coula alors un regard sensuel vers Kimblee.

-Ok Ok. Alors prend-moi!

Kimblee se jeta alors sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se mélangèrent.

-Je te préviens. À la moindre de tes tentatives, je t'explose!

-Le message est bien rentré. Ne t'en fais pas.

Kimblee était aux anges. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait s'imposer à l'homonculus. Il finit de déshabiller le brun en faisant exploser son slip.

-Non mais ça va pas!

-Si très bien.

-Ne t'avise pas de recommencer! C'est fragile et ça fait très mal quand ça repousse.

Greed tenait dans ses mains son service trois pièces. Ce qui fit rire Kimblee.

-Allons, calme toi. Je vais pas te l'exploser … sinon comment je pourrais jouer avec?

-Je me méfie. Avec toi, on sait jamais!

-Allons Greed, laisse toi faire. Kimblee l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour l'instant de faire exploser cette partie de ton anatomie.

Kimblee posa doucement sa main dessus, tandis que l'autre lui servait d'appui. Greed soupira et s'allongea pour profiter au mieux des caresses de son amant. Kimblee se pencha et captura ses lèvres, puis descendit dans son cou, sur son torse, sur son ventre, joua un moment avec son nombril, puis prit en bouche le membre durci. Il se positionna de telle façon à pouvoir continuer sa fellation tout en pouvant préparer Greed à se qui allait suivre. L'homonculus se laissait complètement faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kimblee le suçait mais ce serait la première fois qu'il le prendrait. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été pris, et il appréhendait un peu. Mais pour l'instant Kimblee gérait bien et il appréciait pleinement. Il grimaça quand le premier doigt entra en lui, mais se détendit rapidement. Le deuxième et le troisième doigt virent rapidement. La préparation commençait à être agréable. Il était complètement détendu. Quand Kimblee enleva ses doigts, il gémit de frustration.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive. Souffla sensuellement Kimblee à son oreille.

Et il la sentit. Kimblee rentra d'un coup sec. Puis s'immobilisa. _Kami-sama, qu'il est étroit! _Ils reprenaient tous les deux leurs respirations, les sensations se diffusant dans leurs corps étaient nouvelles.

Puis Greed donna le coup d'envoi pour la suite en bougeant son bassin. Kimblee prit appui sur ses bras et commença ses vas-et-viens. Lentement puis de plus en plus vite.

Leurs respirations se mêlaient l'une à l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme effréné. La sueur luisait sur leurs corps enlacés. Leurs gémissement se répondaient.

Greed porta une main à son érection douloureuse et s'en occupa, synchronisant ses mouvements sur ceux de Kimblee. Il vint dans un cri que Kimblee avala. L'alchimiste ne fut pas long à venir après ça. Il se retira et s'allongea prés de son amant et ramenant les draps sur eux.

-Bonne nuit, Greed. Fit Kimblee en se pelotonnant contre celui-ci.

-Bonne nuit, Zolf. Greed embrassa le brun sur le front.

Ils sombrèrent tous les deux rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.


	8. Chapter 8 : mise au point  à un

toujours pas à moi ... je ne gagne rien ... petit chapitre aujourd'hui ... enjoy!

* * *

**8) Mise au point … à un :**

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, le plus grand calme régna dans l'appartement. Il faut dire qu'Edward partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir. Quant à Envy, il sortait prendre l'air dans l'après midi et ne rentrait qu'une fois le blond endormi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller le voir dormir.

Ils ne s'étaient ni adressé la parole, ni même croiser depuis ce fameux matin où ils s'étaient réveillé dans le même lit.

Edward s'était lancé à fond dans son travail pour éviter de penser au vert et à tout se qui venait de se passer. Il s'était fait sermonner par le colonel comme quoi il ne devrait pas travailler autant sinon il ne trouverait pas de petite amie. Ce à quoi le lieutenant Hawkeye avait répondu qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur le blond car son métier ce n'était pas sauter le plus de filles possible. Elle avait appuyé ses dires en sortant son arme. Le colonel était retourné travailler bien gentiment.

Envy passait ses après midi à flâner dans les rues de Central. Bien souvent, ses pas le conduisait sous les fenêtres des bureaux qu'occupaient Le Colonel Mustang et son équipe. Il levait alors la tête dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir puis repartait comme il était venu. Le soir, il squattait le Devil's Nest, se chamaillait avec Greed, taquinait Kimblee quand celui-ci se joignait à eux, et buvait la plus part du temps. Cela amusait beaucoup Greed de voir Envy et Kimblee se disputer. Ils en étaient venu aux mains plus d'une fois.

Les jours passaient. Edward, tout comme Envy, en était au même point. C'est-à-dire nul part! Aucun des deux ne voulaient s'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre. Aucun des deux ne pensaient que ça pouvait être réciproque. Et, à part Greed qui était au courant, ils pensaient que personne ne pouvaient les aider. D'ailleurs ils ne voulaient demander l'aide de personne.


	9. Chapter 9 : mise au point à  deux

toujours pas à moi ... et si c'était le cas je serais franchement pas où les mettre !

bonne lecture et enjoy !

* * *

**9) Mise au point … à deux :**

Le soleil brillait fort en ce début de mois de mai. Edward en profitait lors de sa pause déjeuner. Il avait préparé de quoi manger dehors ce midi. Et à l'ombre d'un des arbres du parc de la caserne, il profitait d'être un peu seul. Loin du colonel et de Havoc. Ses deux là s'étaient lancés dans un concours et ils voulaient que le blond y participe aussi. Seulement celui-ci n'était guère partant. Et il leur avait signifier sa non-participation on ne peut plus clairement. Et depuis il subissait les quolibets du colonel et les taquineries de Havoc. Heureusement que le lieutenant Hawkeye était là pour modérer les ardeurs des deux « séducteurs ».

Il était donc là, à profiter du soleil, du chant des oiseaux. Et comme toujours, ses temps-ci, son esprit vagabondait vers une certaine personne. Il avait pris l'habitude d'amener partout avec lui un carnet de croquis et des crayons de bois. Au début, il en avait chier. Mais maintenant, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Son carnet était presque plein. Il faut dire que dés qu'il avait un peu de temps et qu'il était seul, il se mettait à dessiner. Encore et encore. Le carnet était plein d'Envy dans toutes les positions imaginables. Et pas toujours vêtu! Il ne voulait donc pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus!

Edward était tellement concentré par son dessin qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un approchait.

-Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais, Edward.

Celui-ci sursauta et referma vivement son carnet. Il releva les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le lieutenant Hawkeye.

-Lieutenant. Vous m'avez fait peur!

-Ce n'était pas dans mes attentions.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis le lieutenant s'assit à coté d'Edward.

-Cet endroit est toujours calme. On peut y venir pour réfléchir sans craindre d'y être dérangé.

Leurs regards s'étaient perdus dans les branches des arbres les surplombants. Le vent jouaient avec les feuilles, créant ombres et lumières sur leurs visages.

-C'est vrai. C'est calme ici. J'y viens souvent ses derniers temps.

-Et tu y dessines?

-Oui.

Ils observèrent un vol d'oiseaux.

-Tu dessines bien.

-Merci... vous avez vu ce que je dessinais?

-Oui. J'ai eu le temps de reconnaître un visage.

Edward se mordit la lèvre. Ce qu'il redoutait était en train de se produire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une mémoire très sélective.

Riza le regarda en souriant. Edward lui rendit son sourire, timidement.

-Vous ne posez pas de questions?

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler.

-C'est juste...

-Et puis que pourrais-je bien te demander? Tu es majeur et vacciné. Tu es en droit de faire ce qui te plais avec la personne de ton choix. Tu as le droit d'être amoureux de qui tu veux.

-Je .. je suis pas amoureux!

Riza se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne le dessinerais pas comme ça si tu n'en était pas amoureux.

-Non … nous cohabitons … et il nous arrive de céder … à … certaines pulsions … mais c'est tout!

-Ah! les mecs! Riza soupira, ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Tous les mêmes.

-Ne me comparer pas au colonel!

Edward n'était pas à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de là sans contrarier le lieutenant. Elle était la seule dans l'équipe avec qui le courant passait bien et qui ne le prenait plus pour un enfant. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle. Mais il y a des limites à tout!

-Écoute Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu prenne mal ce que je vais te dire … mais je vais être franche.

Riza fit une pause, respira profondément et planta son regard dans celui du blond pour être sur d'avoir toute son attention.

-Quand je parle des hommes c'est n'est pas forcement une généralité mais sur ce point si. En ce qui concerne vos sentiments vous êtes bornés et si on ne vous met pas devant le fait accompli ou si on ne vous le dit pas carrément vous avez du mal à vous en rendre compte . Edward … tu es amoureux d'Envy.

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Laisse moi finir. Je m'en contre fiche que ce soit un garçon. Pour moi, le principal c'est que tu sois heureux même si ça doit être avec un homonculus. Après tout, tout les goûts sont dans la nature.

-Vous savez, vous avez raison. On peut être très borné en ce qui concerne nos sentiments. Ce n'est pas le problème, je sais que … j'en suis amoureux … et depuis un moment déjà. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est certainement pas réciproque.

Edward détourna les yeux et laissa son regard se perdre dans le feuillage des arbres autour d'eux.

-Qui te dis que ce n'est pas réciproque? Pourquoi t'as-t-il aidé à rendre son corps à Alphonse? Pourquoi est-il venu habiter chez toi? Pour quoi t'aide-t-il sur certaines mission? Pourquoi passe-t-il tous les après midi sous nos fenêtres?

Edward regarda la jeune femme assise à coté de lui. Ou voulait-elle en venir? Que voulait-elle lui faire comprendre? Qu'Envy était amoureux de lui?

-Que devrais-je faire selon vous?

-Qu'as tu envie de faire?

-J'ai envie … de lui dire. Il me manque. Ça fait trois semaines qu'on s'évite. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Mais … mais j'ai peur. Que ça ne soit pas réciproque … qu'il se foute de ma gueule … et ça je ne le supporterai pas.

-Alors dis le lui et tu verras. N'aie pas peur … sinon tu ne serras jamais.

Riza sourit et Edward lui rendit son sourire.

-Je comprend mieux ton humeur de ses derniers jours, dit-elle en se levant.

-C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas du être très agréable.

Il se leva à son tour, rangea ses affaires et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leurs bureaux.

-J'espère juste que ça ira mieux maintenant.

-Oui, je l'espère aussi. Merci.


	10. Chapter 10 : mise au point à trois

**10) Mise au point … à trois : **

La soirée avait agréablement débutée. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde et la musique que jouait le groupe de jeunes femmes était tout à fait le genre de musique d'ambiance que Kimblee appréciait. Douce et mélodieuse. La voix de la chanteuse se mêlait aux instruments d'une façon si harmonieuse que l'alchimiste en affichait un petit sourire. La plupart des hommes présents n'avait d'yeux que pour les cinq jeunes femmes formant le groupe. L'ambiance était plus calme que d'habitude. Seule Martel semblait faire la boude dans son coin. Allez savoir pourquoi?

Kimblee passait donc un agréable moment. Lui et Greed étaient dans un coin du bar, à l'abri des regards. Ce qui convenait très bien à l'Ecarlate. En effet, même si les hommes de Greed savaient pour eux deux, il n'était pas du genre démonstratif en public, au contraire de son amant. Aussi à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il se laissait un peu plus aller. Pour tout dire, il était assis sur les genoux de Greed en train de l'embrasser. L'Avarice se laissait faire, trop content de la prise d'initiative de son amant.

-Tu es particulièrement entreprenant ce soir … mon petit Zolf … souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de Kimblee.

-Disons … que j'ai particulièrement envie ce soir.

Et il commença à descendre ses mains le long du torse du patron du Devil's Nest. Celui-ci rapprocha encore un peu plus leur corps. Leurs bouches scellées, leurs langues dansant, ils étaient dans leur bulle.

-Alors les filles ? On se donne en spectacle?

Les deux intéressés tournèrent la tête pour découvrir Envy, appuyé au mur qui les regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Envy … fit joyeusement Greed. Quel plaisir!

-Parle pour toi!s'exclama Kimblee.

Il voulut se lever mais Greed l'en empêcha.

-Greed lâche moi!

-Et si j'ai pas envie? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu tiens à exploser, gronda l'alchimiste.

-Pas vraiment, fit l'homonculus et relâchant sa prise sur son amant. Où vas-tu ?

-Là où il n'est pas, dit-il en désignant Envy.

Les deux homonculus le regardèrent se diriger vers la porte donnant sur la partie habitation du bâtiment. Porte qu'il claqua. Les deux autres se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Envy s'assit alors en face de Greed.

-Désolé, vieux, fit-il pas vraiment repentant.

-T'inquiète. Bien … et si on buvait un coup!

Il servit deux verres et en tendit un à Envy.

-Santé! Firent-ils. Et ils le burent d'un coup.

Kimblee sorti de la salle de bains en jurant tout bas. Il avait pris une douche, pensant que ça le calmerai. Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il finit de sécher ses cheveux et s'assit sur le lit. Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de toile blanche, il s'allongea et soupira. Envy était encore venu ce soir. Il en avait marre de lui. Il accaparait Greed une bonne partie de la nuit et du coup … et bien Greed ne venait se coucher que tard et ils n'avaient rien fait depuis 9 jours. Et ça, ça tapait sur le système de Kimblee.

_Merde!_ Pensa-t-il en frappant rageusement du poing sur le lit. Il ne pensait pas être si accro, mais il dut se rendre l'évidence que si. Il avait Greed dans la peau.

Il en était là , perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Mais il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de l'homme qui vint se mettre au dessus de lui.

-Greed … dégage. Chui plus d'humeur.

-T'es sur?

-Tout à fait. D'ailleurs qu'a tu fais de l'autre abruti?

-Je lui ai filé une bouteille et il discute avec.

Kimblee regarda enfin Greed dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Yes, enfin un sourire, fit-il conquérant.

Kimblee passa ses bras autour du cou de Greed et le rapprocha. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Baiser qui prit rapidement fin car Kimblee repoussa violemment l'homonculus.

-Envy … gronda-t-il.

Il se releva en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main. Greed lui aussi se relevait, Kimblee l'ayant pousser par terre.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il t'obsédait ce point.

L'alchimiste passa à coté de lui et ouvrit en grand la porte. Greed s'étala alors par terre.

-Tiens … il affichait un grand sourire idiot. Je crois qu'on a été découvert.

-Je t'avais dit que ça marcherai pas, répliqua le vert.

-On pouvait toujours essayé. Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant.

_Détail important : durant tout ce passage, Envy est en Greed._

Le regard de l'Ecarlate passait de l'un à l'autre. Il voyait Greed en double. Envy avait pris l'apparence de son amant pour venir l'embrasser. Et Greed s'était planqué derrière la porte de leur chambre pour suivre l'échange. Kimblee enrageait.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, hurla-t-il.

Il attrapa Greed par le col de sa veste, le releva sans ménagement et lui colla son poing dans la gueule.

-Allons pourquoi autant de violence?

Greed toucha sa joue à l'endroit de l'impact.

-Tu crois que j'ai pas compris où tu voulait en venir … où vous vouliez en venir.

L'alchimiste se retourna vers Envy qu'il trouva assis sur le lit, toujours sous la forme de Greed. Le vert pouvait y lire de la rage pour s'être fait avoir, de la colère contre lui, mais aussi du désir. Ce même désir qu'il avait interrompu en arrivant plus tôt dans la soirée et en dérangeant le couple.

Greed s'approcha les mains devant lui , comme pour se protéger.

-Si tu sais là où je veux en venir, qu'en dis tu?

-Non.

-Allez … tu sais bien que je finis par avoir ce que je veux.

-Non.

-Kimblee .. allez .. ne me dit pas que tu n'as as envie, là. Je ne te croirai pas … je peux le voir dans tes yeux … tu es toujours dans le même état d'excitation que tout àm l'heure.

Greed affichait un petit sourire vainqueur. Il savait que son amant était en manque. Et il savait qu'il protestait plus pour la fore que pour autre chose. Lentement il se rapprocha de lui et finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'alchimiste. Doucement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Doucement, il fit signe à Envy, toujours en Greed, de venir les rejoindre. Ce que fit ce dernier. Il se plaça derrière Kimblee et commença à embrasser son cou et à caresser son dos. Ils sentirent la résistance de Kimblee fondre comme neige au soleil sous leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Greed jubilait, il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Kimblee avait céder. Il se maudissait pour ça … mais il en avait trop envie. Ça faisait trop longtemps. Il pouvait sentir deux bouches le parsemer de baisers, quatre mains le caresser. Et le déshabiller. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas grand chose à enlever. Il se laissa entrainer vers le lit. Greed s'allongea et il vint se mettre sur lui. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser. Leurs langues continuaient de jouer ensemble. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Envy déshabiller Greed puis se dévêtir à son tour.

Il sursauta au contact froid, d'un doigt enduit de gel lubrifiant, sur son anneau de chair. Puis, il se détendit sous les assauts buccaux de son amant, qui avait entrepris de le dévorer, en commençant par son cou.

Greed profitait pleinement de son amant, laissant a Envy le soin de les préparer tous les deux. Il savait, au visage que Kimblee affichait, qu'Envy venait de glisser un doigt en lui. Il sentit alors une main attraper sa virilité et commencer une série de vas-et-viens.

Envy, quand il estimât Kimblee suffisamment préparé, s'empara des hanches du brun et le fit s'assoir sur la virilité dressé de l'Avarice. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de contentement. Puis Greed commença à bouger, lentement. Il glissait en lui, accélérant ses mouvements, donnant du plaisir à l'Ecarlate.

Envy s'empara, comme il put de la virilité de Kimblee et effectua quelques mouvements, synchronisés avec ceux du brun. De son autre main, il caressa les fesses de l'alchimiste et par la même occasion le sexe de Greed. Il les entendait geindre et continua ses caresses avant de faire renter un des ses doigts, de nouveau lubrifié, dans l'anneau de chair de l'Ecarlate.

-Je … peux … savoir … ce que … tu fais … réussit à demander Kimblee en se retournant vers Envy.

Il fut dérouté un instant en voyant Greed derrière lui, puis se rappela qu'Envy avait pris son apparence.

-Tu n'as as envie ?

-Allons mon petit Zolf … deux Greed pour toi tout seul … tu ne veux pas en profiter au maximum … en profiter à fond ...

Pour toute réponse, il enfonça son visage dans le cou de Greed et le mordit violemment. Celui-ci regarda Envy et lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'il continue.

La pièce résonnait de gémissements, de soupirs, de bruits de succion, de peaux qui claquent, de mains qui frôlent et caressent.

Kimblee gémit de frustration quand Envy retira ses trois doigts, mais étouffa un cri dans le cou de Greed quand il rentra en lui. Greed cessa ses mouvements pour permettre à son amant de s'habituer à leurs deux présence en lui. Il releva son visage et le découvrit crispé. Il sécha les traces de larmes avec des baisers aux coins de ses yeux et l'embrassa tendrement. Il voulait faire passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il était important pour lui. L'Avarice resserra ses bras autour de l'Ecarlate et lui susurra un _'je t'aime' _dans le creux de l'oreille. Il sentit Kimblee sourire dans son cou, puis hocher la tête pour qu'ils se mettent à bouger. Ce qu'ils firent.

Les sensations qui se diffusaient dans leurs corps les submergèrent avec une telle force qu'ils ne tirent pas longtemps. Aucun des trois. Kimblee explosa le premier suivi de près par Envy puis enfin Greed. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, les uns sur les autres. Reprenant leurs respirations. Laissant les derniers vestiges de l'orgasme se répandre dans leurs corps.

Puis, Envy se retira et aida Kimblee à s'allonger à coté de Greed. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le câlina. Kimblee s'en fichait qu'Envy le voit en train de se faire câliner par Greed.

Le vert regarda les deux hommes, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie venir. Qu'il chassa aussitôt. Kimblee semblait s'être endormit. Greed lui sourit.

-Tu vois ce que ça peut donner …

- …

-Réfléchi-y … mais tu as tout à y gagner.

-Ouais … je vais y réfléchir.

Envy se leva, redevint lui-même et sortit de la chambre après avoir couvert le couple d'un couverture.

Il sortit du bar et une fois dehors, leva les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit était claire et les étoiles brillantes. Il se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait qu'une hâte. Celle de voir son blondinet de colocataire dormir. Alors seulement, il serrait apaisé et pourrait aller s'endormir.

Il rentra sans faire de bruit. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Edward, ouvrit la porte et le regarda dormir.

Le blond était sur le dos, une main au dessus de sa tête, l'autre sur son ventre; il avait remonté son T-shirt et Envy pouvait voir ses abdominaux se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Une de ses jambes dépassait du lit. Il vit le blond remuer et geindre dans son sommeil. Il ne réussit pas à partir. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était rentré dans la chambre. Il se glissa sous les draps, les ramenant avec lui sur eux.


	11. Chapter 11 : chaud? chaud !

toujours pas à moi !

sinon dernier chapitre !

allez ... bonne lecture et enjoy !

* * *

**11) Chaud? Chaud! : **

Edward avait chaud. Il bougea, cherchant à se libérer des draps. Mais rien à faire, il continuait à avoir trop chaud. Le colonel n'arrêtait pas de le couvrir de couvertures, il n'arrivait plus à sortir du tas. Puis soudain il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il venait de se réveiller. Il voulut s'assoir mais un poids sur son torse l'en empêcha. Il tâta avec sa main pour découvrir une masse de cheveux.

-Envy, murmura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Mais il pouvait sentir son sourire contre sa peau. Il sourit lui aussi et se rendormit.

Le jour s'était levé depuis un petit moment sur Central. Le soleil s'infiltrait par les volets. Edward gémit et maudit les volets complètement étanches qui n'existent pas. Il entendit Envy gémir lui aussi. L'homonculus dormait toujours. Edward le regarda se battre dans son sommeil contre la luminosité grandissante.

Il ne résista pas à passer une de ses mains dans la chevelure sombre. Celle-ci s'étalait tout autour de la tête de son propriétaire. Le blond regardait le visage de l'homonculus. Il suivit des yeux la ligne de la mâchoire, remonta sur les lèvres, observa les paupières qui papillonnaient. Il ne se lassait pas de le contempler. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils s'évitaient.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Edward rapprocha son visage de celui d'Envy. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres du vert. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Il entrouvrit la bouche, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et aspira son expiration. Puis le blond réduisit la distance jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'endormi. Doucement par peur de le réveiller. Il ne se demandait même pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de protester, de le virer de son lit. Non tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de l'avoir là, à disposition.

Il l'aimait. Il s'en était rendu bien compte durant ses semaines où ils s'étaient évités. Maintenant, il se l'avouait bien volontiers. Maintenant qu'il était là dans son lit, sa raison partit en vacances et il laissa son envie de lui guider ses gestes et son corps.

Il se redressa et allongea Envy sur le dos. Il se positionna au dessus et commença à tracer une ligne humide sur le torse découvert du vert. Celui-ci continuait à se tortiller dans son sommeil. Edward posa ses mains sur le corps parfaitement fait du vert et les fit descendre. Il causa des frissons qu'il regardât se répandre. Il arriva au sexe du vert, qu'il trouva complètement durci. Il le caressa doucement, du bout des doigts. Puis il le prit dans sa main et commença une série de vas-et-viens.

Envy se réveilla d'un coup en sursautant violemment. Il se redressa, faisant tomber Edward terre.

-Bordel mais qu'es-tu fous?

-Rien … je te réveillais … je pensais que tu apprécierais.

Le blond s'était relevé et se massait le postérieur. Il regardait le vert légèrement énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup?

-Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

-Ça c'est pas moi qui pourra te le dire, souffla le blond.

Envy était debout sur le lit, à poil et bien réveillé, enfin surtout une partie de son anatomie. Partie qu'Edward n'arrêtait pas de fixer. Il semblait perdu dans se pensées. En fait, Envy s'en voulait d'avoir céder à cette _envie_ hier soir. Quelle idée d'aller s'installer dans le lit du blond. Maintenant il allait lui poser plein de questions et Envy n'avait aucune envie de subir un interrogatoire à peine réveillé. Aussi descendit-il du lit. Il passa près d'Edward, sortit de la chambre et alla s'enfermer dans la sienne. Il alla même jusqu'à se planquer sous la couette.

Edward regarda la porte se fermer, ahuri. Il n'en revenait pas . Il venait de se prendre un vent monstrueux. Lui qui pensait lui faire plaisir. Il se retrouvait comme ça bêtement au milieu de sa chambre. Son désir se transforma en colère. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi d'Edward Elric.

Il se précipita vers la chambre du vert ouvrit en grand et commença à gueuler.

-Putain c'est quoi ton problème?

-Dégage le nain. J'ai pas envie d'en parler., lui répondit une couette.

Edward fulminait. Il s'avança et tira sur la couette. S'en suivit une bataille. Envy voulait rester tranquille et faire le point. Edward voulait une réponse. Il n'avait guère apprécier de se faire envoyer chier comme ça, surtout avec ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Mais putain lâche moi!

-Non pas avant que tu ne m'ai répondu.

-Vas te faire foutre!

-C'est ce que je serai en train de faire si tu t'étais pas barré!

-Et puis qu'est ça peux te foutre?

-Ça me fait … que je veux savoir ce que tu foutais dans mon lit? … Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es barré? … Je veux savoir pourquoi on s'évite depuis presque un mois maintenant?

-Tu devrais plutot être content de plus m'avoir dans les pattes. Le méchant homonculus ne t'oblige plus à faire des choses.

-Non

Envy resta interdit devant le non sans appel du blond

-Non plus maintenant … tu sais très bien que je dis plus non … pour ce qui est de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi.

Ils s'étaient arrêté et se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Edward se trouvait assis sur Envy. La couette les séparant. Le rouge commençait à monter aux joues d'Edward.

-Tu … commença Envy n'arrivant pas à formuler sa pensée.

-Je … t'apprécie … beaucoup … Envy.

Là il était bien rouge. Il détournât le regard et commença à descendre d'Envy quand il sentit deux mains le retenir.

-Tu peux répéter?

Le blond se retourna et regarda Envy dans les yeux. Il y avait comme une lueur d'espoir dedans.

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup.

-Moi aussi, souffla le vert.

Edward n'en revenait pas, il y avait peut être de l'espoir.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Heureux que l'autre ressente un petit quelque chose pour lui. Envy tira sur les mains d'Edward et celui-ci tombât sur le lit. Il se glissa alors sous la couette et vint se blottir contre Envy. Ils se firent face deux secondes avant de combler le vide. Leurs bouches se rencontrent après des semaines d'abstinence. Elle avaient faim l'une de l'autre. Ils mirent toute la passion, tout le désir, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'autre dans ce baiser.

Leurs mains partirent à la rencontre de la peau de l'autre. Chacun buvait les gémissements de l'autre. La température montât de quelques degrés. Très vite, les caresses se firent plus accentuées, plus sexuelles. Ils commencèrent un doux combat pour savoir qui allait dominer l'autre. Envy, comme à son habitude, voulut prendre les choses en mains. Mais Edward ne se laissait pas vraiment faire et il lui fit remarquer.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as ce matin?

-Je voudrais terminer ce que j'avais commencer.

Envy le scruta un sourcil relevé, perplexe. Edward, au dessus de lui, lui sourit.

-Pourquoi? Demandât le vert interrogateur.

-Pourquoi pas? Répondit le blond joueur.

Ils s'observaient quand Envy sursautât.

-Non mais qu'est c'tu fous, là? Tu t'crois où?

-Je continue ce que j'avais commencer. Je te l'ai dit.

-Et si j'suis pas d'accord?

-Allez laisse toi faire.

-Pas question! Enlève ce doigt d'où il est!

-Non!

Et Edward enfonça un peu plus son doigt. Envy tressaillit et commença à se débattre, mais Edward l'avait coincé sous lui. Il commença par imprimer un mouvement de vas-et-viens à son doigt avant d'en rajouter un deuxième. Il prit possession de la bouche du vert. Celui-ci essayait de se défaire de l'emprise du blond mais n'y arrivait pas. Les sensations que diffusaient les doigts de son amant dans son corps commençaient à avoir raison de sa résistance. Résistance qui fondait comme neige au soleil.

Edward en profita pour faire pénétrer un troisième doigt. Envy se tendit et agrippa la tête du blond à pleine mains pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa alors sauvagement. Edward se laissa faire. Il se doutait que s'était le seul moyens qu'avait trouvé le vert pour s'occuper et faire passer la douleur. Edward attrapa comme il put la virilité de son amant et se mit à le masturber, afin de le distraire. Ce qui marcha très bien. Il sentit le vert se détendre. Il entendit les premiers gémissements s'échapper de sa bouche. Il devait se contrôler sinon il allait le prendre avant qu'il ne soit complètement prêt. Et il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

-Edo …

Il frissonnât en entendant ce surnom dans sa bouche.

-Oui , Envy?

-J'en peux plus …

-De quoi?

-Edo … prend moi …

-Attends … tu n'es pas encore prêt.

-M'en fous … prends moi … tout de suite!

Sans attendre sa réponse, Envy le bascula et s'empala sur lui. Ils crièrent tous les deux et restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, puis Envy commença à monter et à descendre sur la hampe bien dressé du blond. Mais celui-ci ne voyait pas ça comme ça. Il attrapa Envy par les hanches et se mit à lui imposer le rythme que lui désirait. Envy se laissa faire.

Cela ne lui allait pas.

Il se retira d'Envy, l'allongea sur le ventre, lui releva les fesses et le pénétra à nouveau. Il commença par imposer un rythme lent avant d'accélérer. Envy criait à chaque coup de butoir. Edward adorait ce son. Il voulait le faire crier encore et encore. Il continuait à le pilonner, butant sur sa prostate à chaque fois. Se sentant proche de la délivrance, il attrapa le sexe d'Envy et entamât des mouvements de main calqué sur les mouvements de son bassin. Bientôt ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Envy se déversa sur les draps. Edward éjacula en lui après trois autres mouvements. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le dos de son amant, le faisant s'allonger. Il le serra, comme il put, dans ses bras.

Ils reprenaient doucement leur respiration. Sentant le cœur de l'autre répondre au leur. Puis Edward se dégagea et s'allongea coté d'Envy. Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler en premier.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Chacun avait compris ce que l'autre ressentait. Aucun des deux ne voulait se lancer en premier.

-Et si on faisait comme avant, commença le blond. Sauf …

-Sauf?

-Sauf que maintenant on est ensemble, non?

Edward regarda Envy, un lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Envy le regarda son tour.

-Oui … maintenant on est ensemble.

Edward se jeta sur la bouche d'Envy, qu'il dévorât avec passion.

-Tu es prêt pour un autre round, on dirait.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vert.

-Exact … tu me suis dans mon _envie_, Envy.

-Oh que oui!

Et le vert fondit sur le blond. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Et se le firent mutuellement savoir.


End file.
